Pineapples, Playboy and Pez
by raidra
Summary: Star Wars Episode 2 new and improved now with Jango Fruit, perverted Jedi's, and lotsa pez, so if you like pineapples, pez, and playboy magazines.. along with a crude sense of humor... why donchya read? Got nothing to lose but your mind. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Ch1 Pineapples and Teddy Bears

Pineapples, Playboy, and Pez By: Irish Foxxie  
  
Yeah, so this is how Star Wars: Attack of The Clones should be in my crazy mind, even though I started this before it even came out (I've had to fix a lot of stuff XD)  
  
Oh yeah, I don't own Star Wars or any characters, blah blah blah, Anakin owns me, but you knew all that already, right?  
  
Ch.1 Pineapples and Teddy Bears!  
  
A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away.  
  
In the dark night skies beyond the planet of Coruscant, a huge, bright silver Naboo Royal Cruiser glided through the stars. When it entered the atmosphere of Coruscant, that would it's last time flying.  
  
Zam Wesell: Wow, look at the pretty ship! Can I blow it up, Jango, can I? Huh, huh?  
  
Jango Fett: Yeah, yeah, whatever.  
  
Zam Wesell: Oh boy, oh boy! *floats off using a jetpack*  
  
Jango Fett: *brings little Jango Pez dispenser out of his pocket* Yummy.  
  
The Naboo Royal Cruiser slowly landed on its assigned landing pad, but as Senator Amidala's decoy, Corde` walked out of the aircraft, an explosion happened.  
  
Padme: *not noticing the explosion* Wow, we sure did get here safely! What a surprise!  
  
Captain Typho: I believe you're supposed to look sad right now. *points at Corde`*  
  
Padme: Heh heh. Corde` go boom!  
  
Captain Typho: Right. let's go now.  
  
Meanwhile In the Jedi Council. room. thing, Yoda was sitting on the couch watching a women's exercising tape drooling when Mace Windu walked in.  
  
Mace Windu: What the hell are you doing watching this crap, Yoda? *grabs remote and changes channel to playboy* Now this is entertainment!  
  
Yoda: *ears perk up*  
  
Mace Windu: *drools*  
  
Anakin: *walks in, looks at the TV and makes a faint squeaky noise. He then jumps on the couch and grabs a magazine* Nudie Magazine Day!!! Woo hoo!  
  
Obi-Wan: *runs out of kitchen and throws beers at everyone* Hey, hey, let's all get wasted!  
  
Yoda: Mmmm, good plan I think that is.  
  
Obi-Wan: *walks over to Anakin* So what are you reading there, Anakin? *looks over his shoulder and sees naked chicks in his magazine* I see I have trained you well, my young Padawan.  
  
Two hours later Padme and Jar-Jar walk in to find all the Jedi's either participating in a burping contest totally drunk or passed out and totally wasted, except Anakin who was still reading his magazine.  
  
Padme: Um. Obi-Wan?  
  
Obi-Wan: *looks at Padme* I am the egg man. they are the egg men. I am the walrus. goo goo go- *passes out*  
  
Padme: *sweat drop*  
  
Mace Windu: (mumbling) Damn foolish idiot. Padme, it's a pleasure to see you.  
  
Jar Jar Binks: *runs up to Anakin* Mesa bustin with happiness to see you! *attempts to hug Anakin*  
  
Anakin: *Grabs a bottle of tranquilized beer and shoves it in Jar-Jars mouth*  
  
Jar-Jar: What iz th- *passes out* x_x  
  
Padme: o_o Anyway. Senator Palpatine said that Obi-Wan and Ani agreed to protect me.  
  
Mace Windu: *begins cackling* Ani? Heh heh. Ani!!!! *runs around laughing obnoxiously*  
  
Yoda: *burps really loud and does a little dance* Mwuhahaha, win I did!  
  
Mace Windu: *slaps Yoda* SHUT UP!  
  
Yoda: *runs off crying*  
  
Padme: What the hell is wrong with these. things?  
  
That night.  
  
Zam Wesell: Aren't we supposed to be killing Senator Amidala?  
  
Jango Fett: *still eating Pez* Yeah. use this *hands Zam Wesell a pineapple*  
  
Zam Wesell: *stares at pineapple*  
  
Jango Fett: Uh. wrong thing. *gives Zam his teddy bear* uhhh. *blushes*  
  
Meanwhile Padme was sleeping in her room, while Anakin was still reading his magazine and Obi-Wan was asleep on top of a coffee table hugging a Jawa plushie.  
  
Obi-Wan: *suddenly wakes up* Where's that damn walrus?!?!  
  
Anakin: .  
  
Obi-Wan: .  
  
Anakin: .  
  
Obi-Wan: I sense something! Do you Anakin?  
  
Anakin: Oh, so you have that funny feeling too? I thought I just had to shit.  
  
Obi-Wan: *eye twitches*  
  
Anakin: *continues reading magazine*  
  
Obi-Wan: Oh yeah. *runs off to Padme's room dragging Anakin*  
  
Zam Wesell: Tra la la la la la la! *throws pineapple through window*  
  
Obi-Wan: Nooooo!!! *attempts to catch pineapple but trips over R2-D2*  
  
Padme: *gets hit on the head by the pineapple*  
  
Zam Wesell: YES! Fear me!  
  
Padme: Zzzzzzzzzz *snore* *drool*  
  
Zam Wesell: Damn. Oh well. *throws Jango Fetts teddy bear*  
  
**Teddy Bear lands on Anakin and explodes**  
  
Anakin: Noooo! My precious! *looks at magazine to see it's unaffected* Tight! Fireproof Nudie Magazine! *huggles*  
  
Zam Wesell: O_O I need to get another one of things. *takes off in airspeeder*  
  
Obi-Wan: Hey! wait for me, I want a teddy too. *jumps out window*  
  
Anakin: Uh. R2, you say here with Padme! *runs off*  
  
R2-D2: Beep blop bloop bleep (time to get horny!)  
  
Anakin: *looks over at airspeeders* Nice night for a cruise *jumps in one of the speeders*  
  
Obi-Wan: *still falling* What the hell. *looks at a watch drawn with a pen on his wrist* I need to draw a new battery. *suddenly lands in Anakins stolen airspeeder*  
  
Anakin: Oh, hi master! *continues reading magazine*  
  
Obi-Wan: AHH! What do you think you're doing?! You almost hit that guy!  
  
Anakin: *ignores Obi-Wan and dodges another airspeeder*  
  
Obi-Wan: WAIT!!! There she is!  
  
Anakin: Who?  
  
Obi-Wan: The bounty hunter!  
  
Anakin: Yeah. so what about her?  
  
Obi-Wan: Follow her!  
  
Anakin: Where is she?  
  
Obi-Wan: *points right in front of them* RIGHT THERE!!!  
  
Anakin: Wait. who was it again?  
  
**Obi-Wan is about to strike Anakin with his lightsaber when suddenly Zam Wesell crashes into a wall**  
  
Obi-Wan: .  
  
Anakin: .  
  
Jango Fett: . damn! *flies over to Anakin and Obi-Wan and hands them a strange Kaminoan dart* Here. use this to find me. *floats off into the sky*  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan: *stares*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I know, it's too stupid for words! A new chapter will be added soon probably. If you review, please be truthful, and I don't mind criticism, but I find flaming pointless. but kind of funny, enough of my ranting! And thank you Moo for giving me some ideas! Later! 


	2. Ch2 Jetpacks and Jango Fruit

Pineapples, Playboy and Pez By: Irish Foxxie  
  
No, I still don't own Star Wars or anything else in this, but I'm working on it!  
  
Ok, first off, I'm sorry for taking so long on this chapter, it's not even that good, but I promise you the next one will be at least close to funny. It's really hard for me to work on fics now that school started, but dun worry, I still do as much as I can each day! ^_~ Oh!!! And sorry for my constant use of cussing... it just kinda comes out, ya know.  
  
Ch.2 Jetpacks and Jango Fruit  
  
Anakin: Man, I can't believe this!  
  
Padme: What?  
  
Anakin: The lack of porno on page 62!  
  
Padme: Oh... and here I though it was something important.  
  
Anakin: B... but it is important!  
  
Moments pass while Padme packs her clothes and Anakin reads his magazine (slow reader, huh?)  
  
Anakin: Wow, I love you! *drools*  
  
Padme: Really, Anakin?  
  
Anakin: What, you? What the hell is wrong with you, woman?! Not you, her! *points at some naked, blue girl in his magazine* Who the hell would be desperate enough to love you?!  
  
Padme: God damn, what's wrong with these women?! Just because they're aliens doesn't mean they can walk around naked!  
  
Anakin: Yes it does... *pouts*  
  
Later Anakin, Padme and R2-D2 were on their way to Naboo, about to enter some... bus... thing.  
  
Anakin: *runs into another Jawa*  
  
Jawa: *speaks in his jawa-gibberish language clenching fist*  
  
Anakin: Yeah, yeah, whatever... *continues reading*  
  
Padme: Anakin, that's 6th person... err, thing you've ran into, put that magazine down! *attempts to grab it*  
  
Anakin: *growls*  
  
Obi-Wan: I'm worried about those two...  
  
Captain Typho: You should be worried about Padme.  
  
Obi-Wan: Oh, so you think she'll kill herself being with Anakin too?  
  
Captain Typho: That's not what I meant...  
  
Obi-Wan: What did you mean?  
  
Captain: Just forget it...  
  
Later in the streets of Coco Town Obi-Wan walked around with a beer in his hand wearing headphones looking for Dex's Diner.  
  
Obi-Wan: Row, row, row your boat!!! Gently down the stream!!! *takes off headphones and sees Dex's Diner* Oh boy, oh boy! *runs off into the small diner*  
  
Dexter Jettster: Obi-Wan! *looks at the now scruffy looking Obi-Wan sipping out of a beer bottle* You sure look... different o_o  
  
Obi-Wan: Yeah... do you have some beer here? *throws empty bottle out window, hitting a poor little Jawa*  
  
Dex: No, but we have Jawa Juice or coffee.  
  
Obi-Wan: No beer? *sob*  
  
Suddenly a little Pit Droid runs around screaming hitting itself on the head.  
  
Pit Droid: WOO-HOO!!! WOO-HOO-HOO-HOO!!! *explodes*  
  
Obi-Wan: Whoa, what did he have?  
  
Dex: Lotsa coffee...  
  
Obi-Wan: I'll take 9!  
  
Dex: o_o Comin` right up...  
  
Obi-Wan: So anyway, *pulls dart out from his pocket* Can you tell me where this dart came from?  
  
WA-7: *throws coffees at Obi-Wan* Here ya go.  
  
Obi-Wan: *drinks a whole coffee in one big gulp* AHHHH!!! What the hell?!?! This stuff is hot!!! *accidentally knocks down another one of the coffees, spilling it in his lap* O_O AHHH!!! *runs around screaming*  
  
Dex: *ignoring Obi-Wan* Hmm... I can't seem to think of where this comes from...  
  
Obi-Wan: *flops around on a couple's table*  
  
Dex: Hmm... *scratches head*  
  
Obi-Wan: *jumps on Dex's back screaming in a wild rage* Hot!!!  
  
Dex: o_o The dart comes from...... *simply makes up a name* KAMINO!!! *throws dart out in the street* Now fetch!  
  
Meanwhile in the transport on the way to Naboo R2-D2 was in a line for food.  
  
Some Droid: Hey! There are no droids here!  
  
R2-D2: Bleep beep! (Eat shit, ho!) *rolls off*  
  
And meanwhile...  
  
Padme: ...  
  
Anakin: ...  
  
Padme: ...  
  
Anakin: ...  
  
Padme: *falls over of boring-ness*  
  
Meanwhile Obi-Wan Kenobi is drinking beer while in weird library thing looking for this so called Kamino...  
  
Obi-Wan: HEY!!! Excuse me! HELP!!! Hey!!!  
  
Librarian: Can I help you?!  
  
Obi-Wan: No need to get snappy... Anyway, I'm looking for a place called Kamino, but it doesn't seem to be here.  
  
Librarian: Maybe that's because there is NO Kamino, Mr. Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan: Oh! But there is! *drinks out of beer bottle angrily*  
  
Librarian: Excuse me but there is no drinks or food in here, especially not alcohol!  
  
Obi-Wan: *looks at bottle* But this isn't alcohol... it's beer!  
  
Librarian: o_o  
  
Obi-Wan: Anyway, Kamino, should be right... here! *moves his arm and spills beer all over the place* o_o Oops..  
  
Librarian: WTF?! *runs around screaming, knocking stuff down*  
  
Obi-Wan: o_o *runs out of library as it collapses* Yeah... that was a lot of help! *walks off cursing under his breath*  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Padme: *stare*...  
  
Anakin: *read*...  
  
Padme: ...  
  
Anakin: ...  
  
Padme: ...  
  
Anakin: ...  
  
Padme: Nice day... huh?  
  
Anakin: ...  
  
Padme: *sigh*...  
  
Yeah, so that was... "special", now back to Obi-Wan.  
  
Yoda: Now, take bottle of water everybody does. *throws beers around*  
  
Cute Little Kid: Why does this water taste like piss?  
  
Yoda: Uhhh...  
  
Obi-Wan: *walks in* What the hell are you doing giving these kids beers?!  
  
(little kids look down at bottles and run around screaming)  
  
Yoda: *looks clueless*  
  
Obi-Wan: You never let me have one... *sob* So anyway, I can't find a planet, I need help.  
  
Yoda: Lose planet you have? Heh heh... Hahaha! *jumps on Obi-Wans head and falls asleep laughing*  
  
Obi-Wan: *throws Yoda on the ground*  
  
Yoda: *wakes up* Up there, planet is! *points down*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ o_o Yeah, that was... interesting. Anyway, More pineapple madness will be coming up soon in chapter 3! Woo hoo! *explodes* 


	3. Ch3 Chutes and Ladders

Pineapples, Playboy and Pez  
  
By: Irish Foxxie  
  
Wow! I actually own something in here! I own Bob! Fear my fishie pen, Bob! He writes and he... writes more! Mwuhahaha! Oh yeah, I don't own anything else. You also may notice a few U2 songs in here, well deal with it, coz I luv U2! *gets strange looks* What? Not you, U2, the group v_v  
  
Ch.3 Chutes and Ladders  
  
Now, starting from where we left off, Yoda is still pointing down grinning like an idiot and little kids are running around screaming...  
  
Obi-Wan: *starts bashing head into the wall*  
  
Yoda: What?! Not like Yoda's judgment, you do?  
  
Obi-Wan: *rubs head* Yeaaaah, well I'm just gonna go now... *runs away scared*  
  
Before Obi-Wan takes off to Kamino, he needs to get a few drinks, so who's better to go to than Mace Windu? So Obi-Wan opens the door to find Mace Windu with headphones on, doing the Moonwalk, holding a donut in his hand, and worst of all he's in his underwear... with little hearts on them!  
  
Mace Windu: If you walkaway, walkaway, I walkaway, walkaway - I will follow! *takes a bite of the donut* Mmmm, donuts.. walkaway, walkaway, I walkaway, walkaway!!  
  
Obi-Wan: I just won't ask... *grabs beers and walks out slowly*  
  
Okay, so let's get back to Padme and Anakin... even though we would all like to ignore them _  
  
Anakin: *walks in room with a pair of underwear over his head with a bottle of beer poking out of his mouth, and in his arms he's holding a rubber goose (forget rubber chickens, I wanna gooooose!)*  
  
Padme: *stare*  
  
Anakin: *falls over on the floor* Man, the chicks here know how to partaaaaaay!  
  
Padme: *angry* I can party too!  
  
Anakin: Heh heh... Ahahahaha! You? *rolls over on the floor laughing while squeezing rubber goose*  
  
Padme: Very funny. You realize I'm from here too, I grew up HERE in Naboo!  
  
Anakin: Yeah... but you were the queen...  
  
Padme: *gets even more furious and comes up to Anakin and kisses him*  
  
Anakin: *squeezes rubber goose tightly until it's head flies off and hits Padme*  
  
Padme: *rubs head* Owie...  
  
Anakin: Okay... that was "special".. *runs under table trembling*  
  
Padme: Oh, you know you liked it! You love me, admit it!  
  
Anakin: *scared* What the hell are you talking about woman? I just want my jiffy-pop.. *sniffle*  
  
Padme: It just wouldn't work out, we would have to hide our love!  
  
What Anakin hears: blah blah blah blah blah blah blah, jiffy-pop.  
  
Anakin: o_o Where's the jiffy-pop?! Tell me, woman!  
  
Padme: What are you talking about?  
  
Anakin: Jiffy-pop!!! *tackles Padme*  
  
Meanwhile Obi-Wan has arrived at Kamino, yes, somehow he found out how to get there, anyway, back to the story..  
  
Obi-Wan: *enters Tipoca City* Wooo, that sure was a long trip. Heh... I kinda need to piss.  
  
Taun We: Welcome, master Obi-Wan. We've been expecting you.  
  
Obi-Wan: *screams like a girl* What the hell are you talking about?! *turns around and screams again* o_o What a horrible creation!  
  
Taun We: *looks around clueless*  
  
Obi-Wan: *puts his hand over his *** and begins bouncing around* Gotta go, gotta go, gotta goooooo!  
  
Taun We: *once again looks clueless* Is that normal?  
  
Obi-Wan: *blushes* Yes... this is how us Jedi say, hiya!  
  
Taun We: *begins mimicking Obi-Wan* Come now, Obi-Wan, my master must see you.  
  
Obi-Wan: Ummm, yeah, right.  
  
Now, in Taun We takes Obi-Wan to the bathroom, then to see Lama Su, woo hoo, fun, fun.  
  
Obi-Wan: Hello... uh, Lama-Soup.  
  
Lama Su: Yeaaaah, anyway, we've got the clones' ready that Sifo-Dyas requested.  
  
Obi-Wan: Haha, Sifo-Dyas? Dude, that guy's dead!  
  
Lama Su: Oh, too bad. Well, you wanna see the clones anyway?  
  
Obi-Wan: *looks at watch that was badly drawn on his wrist* Well, I got nothing better to do.  
  
**Lama Su and Tuan We take Obi-Wan to see the clones**  
  
Obi-Wan: WHAT THE HELL?!?! They all look exactly the same! What is this madness?!  
  
Lama Su: Yeaaaah, they're the clones.  
  
Obi-Wan: What's a clone?  
  
Lama Su: They're what you're looking at right now.  
  
Obi-Wan: You?  
  
Lama Su: No, the guys over there... *points*  
  
Obi-Wan: *looks over at all the clones and shrieks* They all look the same!!!  
  
Lama Su: ... Ahem, anyway, these were made from the bounty hunter, Jango Fett.  
  
Obi-Wan: Foot? *slight cackle*  
  
Lama Su: No, Fett.  
  
Obi-Wan: But you said Foot...  
  
Lama Su: No I didn't! I said Fruit!!! o_o *covers mouth*  
  
Obi-Wan: What, who's a fruit? *turns around to Tuan We* You're the fruit! I knew it! *doesn't know what he's talking about anymore and turns around to the clones again* o_o THEY ALL LOOK THE SAME!!!  
  
Lama Su: *finally runs away screaming*  
  
Obi-Wan: Psh, what's his problem. *looks ahead of him to see a door that says "JANGO FETT" on it* Heh, what's a Jango Fett? *walks up to door and rings doorbell*  
  
And inside this "mysterious" door Jango Fett is laying on his couch, listening to Zoo Station (fear the U2 song madness) whistling the tune, and he is eating his beloved jiffy-pop, while Boba is playing Chutes and Ladders by himself.  
  
Boba: No!!! I got a ladder! *begins choking self*  
  
Jango: *ignores Boba and hears doorbell ring* Damn... *turns stereo up and tries to ignore Obi-Wan*  
  
Zoo Staaatioooon!  
  
Obi-Wan: *rings doorbell again*  
  
Gotta make it on time, Zoo Staaatioooon!  
  
Obi-Wan: *rings doorbell again* v_v  
  
Jango: Damn this guy _ *turns stereo up even louder* I'm ready, I'm ready for the gridlock, I'm ready to take it to the street, I'm ready for the shuffle, Ready for the deal, Ready to let go of the steering wheel, I'm ready, Ready for the crush Obi-Wan: *begins ringing doorbell at the beat of the song*  
  
Now Jango turns up the stereo again but it's a little too loud and BOOM! Yeah, it exploded...  
  
Jango: *sob* My Achtung Baby cd...  
  
Obi-Wan: *notices the door is unlocked and opens it*  
  
Boba: Who are you and why are you in my house?! *throws pineapple at Obi- Wans head*  
  
Obi-Wan: *pissed off* Okay, tell your damn kid to shove that damn pineapple up his damn ass!!!  
  
Boba: *does so and runs into his room screaming*  
  
Switch to 2 hours later...  
  
Jango Fett and Boba are sitting at the table completely drunk, listening to Obi-Wan's ranting, and he is also completely drunk.  
  
Obi-Wan: So there I wassm... surrounded by like 5- *hiccup* hundred guys...  
  
Jango: *sits there drooling*  
  
**Suddenly a little pen that's shaped like a fish that's yellow with purple and pink spots jumps out of Obi-Wan's pocket and dances around the table**  
  
Obi-Wan: No, damn it! *blushes* No one's supposed to see that!  
  
Jango Fett: What the hell is that? I've been pretty damn drunk, but to see stuff like this... you've gotta be stoned!  
  
Fishie Pen: Hey, I gotta name, and it's Bob! And I am special, I can write! See! *pops tail off and writes "Boba Fett is a Fruit"*  
  
Boba: Duuuuuude, that's too coooool!  
  
Jango: Heh, the little dude is shitting ink!  
  
Bob (Fishie Pen): I shit you not!  
  
Obi-Wan: Okay, that's enough! *tries to grab Bob but he gets away and runs out the door with the last bottle of beer (yes, if Boba can run with a pineapple up his butt than a pen can run too)*  
  
Boba: Oh no! How will we find Bob?  
  
Obi-Wan: Well... *notices a trail of ink* We can, FOLLOW THE YELLOW-BRICK ROAD!!! Or... that trail of ink. *runs off*  
  
Jango: *suddenly gets up with a stern look* Bobo, pack your things... we're goin to Disneyland!  
  
Boba: For that last time, it's BOBA! Oh well, Woo hoo!!! *gets up and trips over pineapple*  
  
Too Be Continued...  
  
Will Obi-Wan get Bob and his last bottle of beer? Will Jango and Boba really go to Disneyland? And will Anakin get his jiffy-pop? And... will I ever shut up? Find out in Chapter four! 


	4. Ch4 Penguins and Poo

Pineapples, Playboy, and Pez  
  
By: Irish Foxxie  
  
Omigod! I actually updated this old and moldy thing! o_o Well, I know this is really short and crappy, I mainly updated to prove I never died. So here's how things turn out when I have baaad writers block, Tadaa!  
  
__________________________________________  
  
So we left off with Obi-Wan chasing a fish-shaped pen hallucination thing, and Jango and Boba are getting ready to leave to Disneyland, and let's not forget they're drunk.  
  
Obi-Wan: *running around chasing the little fishie pen* Get back here you little bugger!  
  
Jango: *getting in ship* Hurry up Boba! Disneyland won't stay open forever!  
  
Boba: *jump roping* Okay, daddy! *suddenly trips and falls flat on his face*  
  
Obi-Wan: Haha, I got ya! *reaches out to grab Bob, but loses attention as he looks up and sees Jango, but because Obi-Wan's so drunk, he sees a giant penguin*  
  
Jango: *looks at Obi-Wan confused*  
  
Obi-Wan: Ohhhh, you again! It's too hot for you to be here, don't worry, I'm trying to help you, little penguin. *walks slowly towards Jango*  
  
Jango: What the hell? Boba, lock the door and don't let this guy in the ship!  
  
Boba: Ok, daddy! *smiles dumbly*  
  
Bob (fishie pen): *jumps in ship just before door closes* I'll be safe in here! *bounces on seat*  
  
Boba: *scratches butt as he sits down, and smooshes Bob, but of course he doesn't notice*  
  
Bob (fishie pen): Eeee eeee eeee! *squeaky noises*  
  
Boba: Oh... excuse me! *girlish giggle*  
  
Bob (fishie pen): *begins squirming around*  
  
Boba: o_o *shrieks and gets up, sees Bob and shrieks again, and throws Bob in the trash can screaming* (thus the ending of the hallucination of Bob)  
  
**Outside the ship**  
  
Obi Wan: *throws space age aluminum rock at Jango and watches it bounce off his head*  
  
Jango: *clunk* The pencil is in the coffee!! *gets out gun*  
  
Obi-Wan: o_o Wait, no, bad penguin!  
  
Jango: I'm gonna get you, you damn- *suddenly falls, tripping over his own feet and water squirts out of the gun*  
  
Obi-Wan: Tee hee, PENGUIN!!! *jumps on Jango's back and causes his jetpack to go off*  
  
Jango: *floats off into the sky*  
  
Obi-Wan: *watching Jango* Well... I think I handled that pretty well... wait, penguins can't fly! Wha- *passes out*  
  
Now back in Coruscant the Jedi are bored... really, really bored. Yoda's in the bathroom shoving Pez up his nose while listening and dancing to Eminem, while Mace Windu hangs upside-down from a couch, still in his underwear, poking and squeezing Obi-Wans Jawa plushie. In another room Adi Gallia plays Mario Kart64 against some random Jedi.  
  
Random Jedi: *throws controller down* Damn you! Damn you and that damn princess Peach! She's got damn sideburns! *runs out screaming* I HATE VIDEO GAMES!  
  
Adi Gallia: o_o It's just a game... *looks at screen* Hey, Peach does have sideburns!  
  
Mace Windu: *falls on his head* I'VE GOT IT!  
  
Yoda: *runs out of bathroom* Yay! We're doomed!  
  
Mace Windu: Yeah... anyways... Yoda, when was the last time you've been to a nightclub?  
  
Yoda: *blinks and begins to lick the wall* And the Snozzberries... Taste like Snozzberries!  
  
Mace Windu: EXACTLY!- (AN: he was obviously drinking beer...)- So! *grabs Yoda by the hand* Let's go!  
  
*A whole bunch of Jedi's appear out nowhere*  
  
Jedi's: *all hold up beer bottles or Pez Dispensers* HOO HAH!  
  
IN NIGHTCLUB  
  
The music is blasting, Mace Windu is trying desperately to hit on girls, but is only slapped on the face and turned down, and on the dance floors the crowd cheers "YODA, YODA!" as the little green guy break dances, giggling foolishly.  
  
Random chick: Wow, he's hot, isn't he?  
  
Other chick: Yeah, I wonder if he's taken!  
  
Mace Windu: *mutters under breath then turns to bar* I'll have a beer...  
  
Jedi's sitting at bar: *all hold up beer bottles* HOO HAH! _______________________________________________________  
  
Next time, Anakin and Padme goodness! And it will come much sooner, I promise!  
  
Now excuse me... I was somewhat sick while making the second half of this. I left school early because of a fever and got oober bored, so tadaa, tis why I worked on this! *runs off to sleep*  
  
::ANOTHER NOTE!!!:: Ahem... I was gonna put this up a looong time ago but kinda forgot.. I ever had a fanfic. I am so sorry! XD I won't do it again! 


End file.
